


first kisses, then coffee

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kinktober, M/M, Sleepy Sex, handjobs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky wakes Clint up in the best of ways.





	first kisses, then coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 18 - Sleepy Sex. hope you enjoy lovely! <333
> 
> also, I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their website [here!](marveltrumpshate.com)

**Clint**

Clint was gently tugged into wakefulness by a mouth on his neck and words he couldn’t hear being vibrated into his back. Something is pressed into his hand and blearily, he realizes they’re his hearing aids. Once he puts them in, he rolls over and comes face-to-face with his boyfriend, grinning sleepily at him.

Bucky’s hair is mussed and he’s got a pillow imprint on his cheek – Clint really thinks he’s never been more beautiful. “Mornin’ sweetheart,” Bucky says, his voice still raspy with sleep.

“Too early,” Clint groans, turning back over and shoving his face into the pillow.

“Early it may be,” Bucky murmurs, nibbling at the sensitive skin of Clint’s earlobe, “But what do you say we start this day off right?” His hand slides down Clint’s chest, coming to a stop above Clint’s morning wood and cupping his erection gently.

“I say I’m so glad to be blessed with a horny boyfriend,” Clint says, a smile tugging at his lips despite the early hour. He wiggles backwards, stopping only once his back is pressed flushed against Bucky’s chest. He crosses his ankles and gently pushes back with his ass until Bucky catches the hint and slots his dick in between Clint’s thighs.

Craning his neck, he catches Bucky’s mouth with his, ignoring both of their morning breath, and kisses him gently, moaning into his mouth as Bucky’s grip tightens on his dick. “You’re gorgeous in the mornings, you know that?” Bucky pants, thrusting into the space between Clint’s thighs. Clint whines as Bucky removes his hand only to bring it to his mouth, lick it from the bottom of his hand to the tip of his middle finger, and place it back on Clint’s dick.

“Feelings mutual, baby,” Clint murmurs, breath hitching as Bucky’s now-slick hand, moves up and down his shaft leisurely. The only words exchanged after that are barely audible expressions of love and the sound of the two of them panting into each other’s mouths as they kiss. Clint’s hand winds its way through Bucky’s hair, pulling the brunet’s head down to his neck, and Bucky nips and kisses his way up Clint’s skin until he reaches his mouth.

“Fuck, baby, ‘m close,” Clint groans into Bucky’s mouth, hips thrusting erratically.

“Me too, darlin’,” Bucky mutters, the smack of flesh on flesh, his hips against Clint’s thighs, audible throughout their bedroom. Punched out groans fall from both sets of lips as hips stutter and they reach their climaxes near-simultaneously, their seed mixing together as they recover.

“Good morning to me,” Clint says, chest heaving, and Bucky snorts.

“Coffee?” Bucky asks.

“Coffee,” Clint answers, “But first…” He pulls Bucky back for one more kiss before letting him go, lips lingering. “Now coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
